Significant Promise
by Dire Moonstone
Summary: The gift was for an elevenyearold Miyano Shiho. The promise was made by Miyano Akemi. [I'm trying to draw straws at their past What do you think of it?]


**_Sorry, Mrs. Garcia, Ma'am! A Japanese by the name Goshou Aoyama owns all of these characters. I take no credit but I would still like a ninety, though._ **

The woman's steps from the foyer could be heard clearly in a young lady's room. The girl in the room, Miyano Akemi, could hear the snap of high heels across the floor. The footsteps didn't falter as the woman moved down, towards the room. With each passing step, it seemed as though Akemi's heart would beat twofold.

_She is coming!_ Akemi thought to herself. But what else could she do? There was no window in the room, only the bed she was lying in, a nightstand, and the door. No posters decorated her walls: nothing. She reached under her pillow to look at two pictures she held dear. One was of her younger sister, Shiho, and the other was of her parents. 

Akemi's father had worked for a company before he died, in a research department. There, he met an English lady who hardly seemed to speak. They soon married while still in the organization.

Before they resigned, however, Akemi and Shiho's parents died. Due to the decision of Boss, Akemi had not seen her sister in years.

'Do not worry, Mama,' Akemi whispered to the picture; 'I will soon give Shiho your gift. Someday…But, for now…'

The doorknob to the room slowly turned. More frightened now than ever, Akemi shoved the pictures back underneath her pillow.

'_O.K_!' the lady said over-enthusiastically as she pushed the door open. Peeking her head in, the blonde said, in a tender manner; 'Are you ready, Miss Akemi?'

Akemi nodded: 'Yes, Miss Belmot. I'm Ready.'

Belmot opened the door more, giving Akemi a wink and a thumb's up.

Akemi hopped off of the bed and followed the American. Some days, Belmot seemed too young for her age, whatever that may be. Akemi not any specific information on Belmot, but she just knew instinctively not to mess with her.

Akemi fiddled nervously with the bow on her uniform as she walked down the hallway.

'_No, no, no_!' Belmot said suddenly in English, startling Akemi. 'You would not want to mess up that nice outfit, would you?' With her solid blue eyes, Belmot stared Akemi down.

Feeling the threat Belmot subtly gave her, Akemi shook her head and studiously dropped her hands to her side.

_I hope Shiho is having fun today at her current school._ Akemi thought sadly.

As if she could read Akemi's mind, Belmot said: 'Oh, do not worry, my dear! Shiho-Chan will be fine. She is doing very well in America.' Belmot winked. Akemi nodded in response, once again out of fear.

'Yes,' Belmot said; 'Shiho-Chan is just fine.' Fretful, Akemi stared at the door ahead of her. It always seemed easy to leave but the risk was too much.

Once they reached the end of the hallway, Belmot opened the door for Akemi. 'Here you go, _Dear_.'

Before walking out, Akemi took her schoolbag and jacket from the coat rack. 'Thank you for getting me, Miss Belmot.' Akemi said, flatness in her voice. As rehearsed, she added a bow as a finale.

Giving her 'sweet American-actress smile,' Belmot closed the door behind Akemi. Soon after, conversely, Belmot displayed a wicked grin. She knew the significance of this day.

'What are you smiling about, Belmot?' asked a man coming out of the shadows.

'A secret, Pisco.' She responded, placing a finger over her lips. As she walked along the hallway, she continued her adage: '_A secret makes a woman, woman._'

Frowning, Pisco turned around back to the room he was assigned to.

Outside, Akemi was leaning on the door, contemplating her and her sister's current situation. Why was it that her parents were taken away from her? Why was it that her sister was taken? Where was she? Who was she with? Was she also alone in this world?

Looking up at the sky, Akemi gave a small, hurting smile. _You will be alright, Shiho. Wherever you are at. Today, on your special day, I promise you that. _

Shutting her eyes in nostalgia, Akemi took a deep breath and sighed. Opening her eyes once more, Akemi wiped at her cheeks. If she were caught daydreaming instead of going to school, who knows what would happen.

Akemi began to walk away from the establishment that held her captive. It always troubled her that Shiho couldn't stay in Japan with her. The boss's plans, whatever they held, were never questioned.

Despite how much she missed her younger sister, Akemi always believed it was better that Shiho was as far away from the Organization's current base as possible.

The further away she got, Akemi seemed to be more optimistic. When she finally reached her 'normal' school, Akemi sighed thankfully.

With a hopeful smile, Miyano Akemi whispered: 'Happy birthday, little Shiho.'

_Someday, Okaasan. I promise all of you. Someday… _

**_I do so wish Mr. Aoyama would give more information on Akemi and Shiho's past. Until then, I guess I'll continue to write during instructional time under the guise of school essays. Sorry it couldn't be longer! Thank you, SN 1987A, for your stories! Love, Dire Moonstone_**


End file.
